Many electronic devices provide a large number of applications that are available for use or for optional downloading for execution on the device. Being able to find an application that has a desired functionality within the large number of applications available can be a difficult and cumbersome process. One approach is to present the applications as a long list perhaps ordered alphabetically by application name and have the user scroll through the list. Another approach allows users to supply their own keywords to search the list of application descriptions. The device returns applications whose descriptions include one or more of the user's keywords. Another approach is to hierarchically organize the applications using some taxonomy and have the user navigate a path through the taxonomy to find the desired application.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.